


Kylia Hart: Rebel, Smuggler, Lover

by Assari_Justicar



Series: A Song for Kylia [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assari_Justicar/pseuds/Assari_Justicar
Summary: REUPLOADFor some reason when I checked my works today I noticed this story and another one was missing. So I am re-uploading it.Kylia Hart is a young woman that has been fighting in the Rebel Alliance since the Battle of Yavin. Now She is a Captain who idolized a man and finally gets to meet him.





	1. Cold Worlds, Big Rocks and Ships.

I was born in 23 BBY, my name is Sergeant Kylia Hart. I'm a smuggler well was until I got dragged into this blasted war. It's a peaceful day on Hoth. After our victory at the battle of Yavin The empire has been less aggressive against us. I fought in the battle and even met Princess Leia personally and became good friends with her after. So here I am freezing my tits off heading to the hangar, wearing the standard orange flight suit since my custom one was destroyed five years ago on an Imperial job. This orange doesn't go well with my tan skin and blonde hair.  
Ahh a snowspeeder not an appropriate name in my opinion for such a large vehicle. So I am to wait here with this rookie until we get Captain Solo's signal while he is searching for Commander Skywalker.  
"Aye Rookie where are you from?"  
"Private Esseles Sir! Coruscant.  
I laughed "No need to be formal I'm your CO now and I treat my soldiers like anyone else"  
"Yes Sir"  
"It's Hart Esseles"  
We waited for an hour just talking about our lives. Esseles' whole family were killed in an Imperial attack on their trade ship a year ago. He barely escaped. It left him with a scar on his face going from his right eyebrow to his left cheek.  
"Esseles your family I encountered such pain as well." I gulped then continued to speak. "Before I joined this rebellion I was a Smuggler with a full crew. My father before me was a Smuggler and he was killed when I was a child. His crew raised me and trained me. 5 years ago I did a job for the Em-"  
I was cut off by a flare in the distance followed by beeping on our speeder's console. We took off and I flew us. We found the source of the flare. Han and Luke. We landed and I got out to personally greet my superiors. I walk up to them with my Helmet at my side showing a salute.  
"Nice to see you alive Commander Skywalker, you as well Captain Solo."  
Luke smiled and reached his hand out to me for a handshake. I hesitated and blushed. I've always found Luke extremely attractive even with his current scars and he saved us all at Yavin. I reached my hand out shyly. His hand enveloped mine. His hand was very warm as it touched mine even though he was stranded in an icy wasteland. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. My face redder than a Lethan Twi'lek right now.  
"Luke Skywalker a pleasure to meet you. What is your name?"  
"Umm Umm it's Sergeant Kylia Hart" I said stumbling over my words.  
"Leave the poor girl alone kid, you're scaring the life out of her." Han stepped in and said  
"Oh my apologies Kylia I didn't mean to offend."  
"Ah ah no no it's ok" I blurted out nervously  
He smiled at me and Nodded. I look down at his waist seeing a strange rod of some sort. I reached for it, He slapped my hand away it stung for a bit.  
“Be careful you’ll chop your hand off.”  
“What is that thing?”  
He lifted it up and turned it on. A Glowing blue light emitted from it.  
“It’s a Lightsaber the weapon of the Jedi and Sith. It can cut through almost anything.”  
He put it away after his explanation. I looked into his blue eyes and they were beautiful. Much prettier than my green eyes.  
“So, Jedi Magic is real?”  
“Something more than that girl.” Han chuckled  
“We should head back to base, we spotted a scout drone the Imperials are coming.” Luke Stated  
Oh Fuck me Imperials coming to Hoth. I hop back in my speeder where Esseles seemed to doze off. I tap his helmet and take off. We arrived back at Echo Base where we are preparing for an assault. Luke is in a bacta tank healing from his scars. I being the crafty little Smuggler I sweet talked one of the guards into letting me into the high ranking Medical room. Not to much different from our’s just hotter guys around here. I stared at Luke as he stayed afloat in the Tank unconscious. I kinda expected the guy to be beefier than he is but then again he’s just a Pilot one of our best pilots. What is this i’m feeling I thought he was just hot but I think I’m in love with the guy. Who wouldn’t be he saved us at Yavin, He’s extremely cute and he might do some kinky Jedi stuff in bed. Not to mention his confidence.  
Whilst walking around the base I run into Leia. Her stylish White outfit made my outfit look like a Schutta’s closet.  
“Hey Princess”  
She smiled and looked at me. By the stars she’s gorgeous. Pretty eyes and those lips are so full.  
“Hey Kylia, How are you?”  
“I’m not sure I feel odd”  
She looks to her sides then whispers to me  
“Are you sleeping with troops again?”  
I gasp and turn red from embarrassment. How absurd!  
“ Watch it Princess. I think I fell for someone.”  
Leia put her hand on her hip.  
“Spill the gossip”  
“I-I shouldn’t say”  
“Do I know him?”  
I turn redder and hold her hand to take her somewhere more private. I told her all about my encounter with Commander Skywalker. We started to talk about how cute he was and Leia talked about how she almost had a steamy night with him after The Battle of Yavin. After a few hours of talking and trying on each other’s outfits. We heard the alarm which meant it was time. I went to the barracks and tried to get dressed quickly. All of Leia’s clothes stretched with her my flight suit pants got stuck on my butt all the time. I had to get this random rookie walking by to help me. I think he rather enjoyed it. I know I didn’t but it's better going out in the cold air with nothing but your legs covered. I can’t imagine being out there with half my ass and my entire torso exposed.  
I was approaching my Snowspeeder when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn and to my surprise is Luke.  
I blushed “Oh Hi Commander good to see you well again.”  
“You’re flying with me Sergeant” He said with a Wink.  
Now is the time to use those flirting skills Leia taught you.  
“And if I refuse?” I tried to say as seductive as possible.  
“Then you might be polishing my Lightsaber later.” He flirted back  
I smile at him and walk towards his Snowspeeder. I sway my hips as I walk by. With Normal soldiers getting a fuck out of them is so easy but just flirting with him was hard. One night in the barracks I just crawled into into another bunk. Some of these men haven’t felt the touch of a woman in months. Some of these men are married, it didn’t stop them or me. The sounds of light moans as I gently rode them or twitching of their cocks as they finish in my mouth. I just hope the commander never saw me.   
I started to climb up the ladder into his speeder but the ladder slid back and fell sideways.I landed on Luke, falling on his lap. I open my mouth open wide as I feel something poke my butt. I get up quickly and turn my head to the side to apologize. I am blushing like crazy as I push the ladder back into the Speeder. Luke didn’t say a word he just nodded when I apologized. I guess he’s too embarrassed to speak, I know I am. It was an awkward boarding into the Speeder. I felt it, It was hot something was different about it compared to other’s I touched and felt. We took off and I thought it was a good time to break the Ice.  
“Commander what’s the pl-”  
“You can call me Luke. The Empire has heavy armored walkers coming at us called AT-ATs we will use the Tow cable in your seat to trip them so they collapse.”  
“Sounds simple”  
“Got that Rogue Squadron?”  
All of the Pilots said copy and got in formation behind us. It was like Yavin all over except this time I’m not flying. I thought I was an amazing Pilot Luke is flying like I have never seen. Man it’s getting hot in here. i unzip my suit slightly.  
We took out the Walkers but we got word that the Imperials infiltrated our base. Led by Darth Vader himself. We returned to the base where I was separated from Luke by a cave in. I called to him and he tried to lift the rocks blockading me. It was futile I just told him I’ll find a way around. Behind me I heard heavy breathing. I turned around slowly to find a monster in all black reaching his hand out. All of a sudden my throat my neck feels like it’s being crushed.  
“Please don’t kill me.” I pleaded “My vision became darker. I felt true fear in this moment. Everything went black. I woke up being dragged on a ship. It was Imperial they threw me into a cell on the brig. Across from me was Karie Neth another member of Rogue Squadron. She was on the ground in a tattered flight suit. I hope she’s just unconscious. I went to sleep hungry and “You Imperial Scum!” I hiss at him. He responds grabbing my neck and putting me against the wall.  
tired. I woke up to a Moff kicking me while I was on the ground.  
“Wake up Schutta!”  
I put my arm out, I’m pretty beaten up already. He kicked me one last time and I grunted loud.  
“You have a dirty mouth, I’ll teach you to speak to me like that!”  
He slapped me twice dazing me twice before kneeing me in my abdomen. “Take her to the inquisitors and have her prepared for me.”  
I was dragged away feeling dizzy and loss consciousness. I woke up in a contraption. It had a durasteel collar that chained me to a lab table like bed. It had my wrists and ankles strapped down as well. There was a man wearing all black. He had strange glasses and red heraldry over his shoulders. He was obviously old and was growing as fat as a hutt. Behind me I felt another one before he even took a step. The restraints tightened around my neck and wrists. It was hard to breathe now and it didn’t help that the second one was a creep. He started to stroke my hair and leaned in on my neck. He put his hand out and I felt immense pain all over my body. I couldn’t stop myself from screaming. Tears streamed down my eyes and and I couldn’t scream anymore. He stopped and the fat one left. The contraption flipped me and the restraint on my neck released. “You look good with all that purple on your neck, maybe if you were crying some more.” He said. His voice was sadistic and menacing. I was terrified. He walked around me orbiting me as if I was a sun. Each lap he was wearing less. He walked in front of me wagging his krayt dragon. I didn’t want this and I was trying to save myself. I can feel it he was invading my thoughts suggesting things I didn’t want. I tried to block out my thoughts thinking of things, my dead family. My old ship. The men who took my mother away. But all I saw in my thoughts was his weird scarred penis. His entire body was scarred. It was nearly the color of chalk and looked more rough than stone. His Krayt Dragon was forced into my head. “This is a force technique that the likes of you will never understand. Dominate Mind, I can will you to do whatever I want! Whether it be jumping off a bridge or fighting for me. You are my slave now Suck!” He yelled at me with pride. My body started moving on it’s own. My neck reaching out and my mouth opening. I tried to fight it but I had no control. Tears ran down my eyes like a waterfall as I tasted it. He moaned as my lips were forced around it. “More effort.” He stated as my mouth moved faster and tighter. I hated this,I hated him. I was so angry and afraid. I no longer wanted to be weak. I closed my eyes as I felt things around me. It felt like a heartbeat from the galaxy itself. It felt like I had power. Time in my thoughts felt extremely fast but in reality time hasn’t gone by quick. My movements sped up faster than I ever did before in my life. I don’t know if it was this asshole or whatever I felt but he finished on my face and hair. Once it was over I felt the same. As soon as he left my cell more stormtroopers came and left. “You’re not the first or the last.” I hear from across the room  
I turn my head and look over at the voice. It was Karie, I was relieved to hear her. I started to cry in sadness and relief.   
“Karie.. I…”  
“Don’t speak, I don’t have time to explain. I am going to get us out of here, Rogue Leader is on his way.” she whispered to me.  
“Luke, I mean Commander Skywalker?”  
“Wedge Antilles, newly promoted to Rogue Leader. Commander Skywalker is on a high risk mission apparently.” she whispered to me.   
“How much time do we have?”  
“Tonight, He will lead alliance forces that are going to help take out this place. I will start a riot when we he they destroy the power generators.”   
I nod and lay down on the hard floor. I smile knowing Luke is alive and i’m pretty sure Leia is too. I only hope that I can see them again. After all this I need to tell Luke how I feel about him. Time flew by fast and before I knew it an alarm went off. On the PA I heard “All men to guard posts and Battle stations! Rebel forces inbound!”  
“Finally” I got up stretching.   
“The Guard towers are down! Weapon storage is open! Raid it” I heard Karie yell  
I ran out my cell into the armory. I grabbed a pistol, some grenades, and a tight jumpsuit I found. Just some explosions and accuracy I always said. We got into a massive firefight and we were outnumbered. Won’t be the first time I’ve faced impossible odds and got out with my ass in one piece. I duck down as my cover is being shot at.   
“These bastards don’t give up do they?” I say as I ready my pistol. With a stroke of my blonde hair I peek out to see a foolish Imperial running from cover to cover. I take a shot at him with my pistol downing him. For some reason I never miss my shots, I always tend to hit them even with missiles and torpedos. It’s like time slows for a second and my shot finds it way to the target.   
Karie takes a shot to the leg and falls down. I dive to her and drag her to cover.   
I grab her comm and tap into to it.  
“Antilles we need an airstrike now!”  
“On it” he responds as his Y-Wing’s fly over came around for a strafe. Imperials are sent flying out in different directions as their limbs flew places. Gross I mutter under my breath. We finished off the troopers somehow we have few casualties, a graze, and leg shot around there. I carried Karie to our transport ship. She received medical attention as I went to sleep. The weeks we spent there felt like hours. I feel stronger even though I hadn’t had a good meal since Hoth. I woke up at a Medbay in the Alliance Fleet. I get up and walk around, I find a bay window and see Luke and Leia sitting together. I approach them and put my hand on Leia’s shoulder.  
“Kylia!” she jumps up and hugs me. Her zipper got stuck on my and broke mines off. Causing my Jumpsuit to stay stuck at my navel.  
“Hey Leia, I missed you two.” I say as I look over to Luke  
Luke gets up to shake my hand but while shaking it something went wrong and his hand tightened around mine very hard.   
“Ahh What are you doing?” I grunted out  
“My prosthetic it’s malfunctioning.” He says grunting as well.   
My hand goes numb as I feel immense pain. His hand finally released.  
“Kylia, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.”  
I turn around and grab my hand to fight through the pain. He wraps his arms around me from behind and whispers into my ear.  
“I won’t ever do anything to hurt you in my right self, Never.”  
I smile as I tingle in his arms. I feel his strong arms holding me and his strong abdomen rubbing against me. Something else seems to be rubbing against me particularly my butt. I blush when I realize what it is and I think Luke knows too. I turn around and face him.  
“We need to talk” I say as I grab his living hand and walked him to the elevator leading to the hangar.   
Luke looks at me with worried eyes.   
“Luke there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you but I haven’t exactly got a chance. I.. I ..I-”  
He cuts me off with an aggressive kiss followed by his hands rubbing up my legs to my waist. I gasped into his mouth and went back to the kiss. I grabbed the back of his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pinned me against the wall and continued to kiss me. What was seconds felt like hours in his hotness. The Elevator opens and we quickly attempted to break off the kiss as we find Karie staring at us. She gave a wink to me before entering the elevator whistling. We stood next to each other in the elevator with heavy blush on our faces. Soon the quiet awkwardness intensified when the Elevator stopped and opened to more alliance troops. They show a salute to commander Skywalker as they enter.   
He whispers in my ear. “Meet me in my quarters.”  
I nod and exit the elevator to the barracks. I went to my locker and started to pack my stuff. When I closed my locker there was a woman standing on the other side. She's very pretty too.   
“Can I help you?”  
“Stay away from him”  
“Excuse me?”   
“Commander Skywalker”  
“I have better things to do than look at you Schutta.”  
I turned around and walked back to the elevator. Smiling from my own comment proud of myself. While I was leaving my hand started to ache. Next thing I know I’m in a soldier’s arms being carried to the medbay. Apparently I fainted and now i'm confined to this medbay. So much for Luke’s quarters.


	2. Cognac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rest from action.

Here I was taking shots of Cognac alone reading my father’s journal about his wild exploits. Such as one when my father grabbed a Twi’lek’s Lekku and slapped a Gamorrean with it to distract some guards protecting a safe. My dad seemed like he was badass shame we didn’t get much time together. Luke entered the room and my heart skipped a beat. My face was as red as an apple as I saw him.   
“So did the droids say something were wrong?” he asked me.  
“Just over exertion, I don’t know how but I pushed myself really hard.”  
“Well at least you are fine now. What you reading?”   
“Just an old journal entry of my father’s.”  
“Tell me about it.” he said sitting down on the chair next to my bed.   
“Well my father was a smuggler and a damn good one. I don’t remember him that much but when he died his crew took me in.”  
“What happened to them?” he asked. I looked deeply into those eyes of his.   
“As far as I know they are dead. I was doing a job for the empire about 6 years ago. Something went wrong and I passed out. All I remember was waking up in an alleyway in the lower levels of Coruscant.” I poured out to him. I never have been this open with a man before.   
“I’m sorry.” he said grasping my hand.   
I got up from bed and stumbled around. I went to Luke and sat on his lap. I wanted to reward him for listening and caring.   
“Kylia this isn’t the best time.”  
“What’s wrong baby?”  
“I need to go somewhere. I can’t tell you why or where but I need to leave.” he said.  
“I understand. I said giving him a kiss before he turned. I holocommed a subordinate to bring me my jumpsuit.   
I will most likely be assigned somewhere as soon as I am officially recovered. My holocom started to ring so I answered it. Leia appeared on it and seemed frantic.   
“Kylia you are needed in the barracks please come quickly.”  
“I grabbed the first thing I saw and put it on it was my broken jumpsuit but I had no time to lose. Leia sounded like she was in Danger. I kept my DL-44 at my side as I ran to the elevator. I took it to the crew deck and proceeded to the Barracks. It was completely dark inside. I heard the door shut behind me and all the lights came on. It was a lot of people yelling out surprise at me. Rogue squadron was there as well. Leia and Wedge were on top of two bunks next to each other. Leia spoke out loud to everyone.  
“Kylia due to your efforts at The Maw I am promoting you to the rank of Captain for your leadership and care of your fellow soldiers. I have a witness to Vouch for your Valor.”  
Karie walked up from behind the crowd.  
“I met Hart when she was a Sergeant. Like many of us she was a survivor of Hoth and faced Vader directly. During the escape I was hit and she saved me while still serving those Imp bastards why not to mess with the alliance. She led the troops and took over the operation to free us. Not to mention I didn’t see her miss a single shot.”  
I smiled wide as Karie spoke it gave me a sense of pride that I usually never feel. Wedge stood up now.  
“I flew with this girl before and she is a damn good pilot and you already know her other feats. She is officially a member of Rogue Squadron, effective immediately.”  
I salute while smiling.   
“If I may she seems to have great chemistry with General Skywalker perhaps when he returns she shall become his pupil.” Leia said winking at me  
“That’s her deci-”  
“I’ll do it” I said quickly


End file.
